


[Podfic] This Motel Sucks

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Cover Art, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: In which a literally shitty hotel room forces Ray and Frank to seek refuge in Gerard and Mikey's room... and they probably should have knocked.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Ray Toro, Frank Iero/Ray Toro/Gerard Way/Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] This Motel Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts), [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Motel Sucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548952) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 

> Started (re?)reading, got halfway through, said out loud "FUCK IT I DO WHAT I WANT I'M ALLOWED TO*", plugged in my microphone and started recording. xD
> 
> *TECHNICALLY I have other things to edit first! ... nope, this first, apparently. This is for KD and Gondolin, who I dragged into this fandom and who have been going through all my Waycest podfic since xD
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/190927.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188862818233/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_thismotelsucks_ladyfoxxxsylvaine).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_thismotelsucks_ladyfoxxxsylvaine.mp3) (5.2 MB | 0:11:03)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/band_thismotelsucks_ladyfoxxxsylvaine.m4b) (5.4 MB | 0:11:03)

* * *

Streaming:  


**Author's Note:**

> Since this has come up a few times: I am fairly immune to TMI, so don't hesitate to tell me if this got you going. It's porn, that just means I'm doing my job right ;D


End file.
